


NepUni Love

by Yayate



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Happy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: An old thing I wrote a few years ago. Even so, I hope it is still worth reading. I do intend to do more Neptunia stuff in the future, though!





	NepUni Love

Ever since the CPU Candidates restored order to Gamindustri, they had a lot of free time. While they occasionally competed over Shares, the four countries were closer to one another than ever before. The CPUs had become like family! But two of the little sisters had an entirely different relationship…

Nepgear and Uni tended to spend the majority of their time together. When they were separated by their countries, they were still connected through the net. But whenever they had even the slightest excuse to come visit each other, they would.

Today, Nepgear had been visiting Uni. Noire was supposedly going to be gone for a while to focus on missions, so the two candidates had the entire Basilicom to themselves. Even Kei seemed to be on leave, leaving them completely alone in the large building.

And, of course, as a pair of young lovers would, their time together quickly bloomed from them casually playing games to becoming more flirty. While they could both be some of the most awkward girls around, when left alone like this, their honesty slowly, but surely flared up. While they started with simply playing games together, the pair soon started to snuggle up shoulder to shoulder.

After a good hour or so of being competitive to one another and Nepgear becoming increasingly teasy to her cute little girlfriend, the pair finally couldn’t keep their hands off one another. The purple-haired candidate put down her controller and wrapped her arms around her partner, quickly locking her lips around Uni’s earlobe and nibbling away at it ever so gently. Her hands shifted from Uni’s sides to gently molesting at those small, but extremely cute little breasts.

“Wah… Nepgear!”

While Uni let out the lightest little complaint, she seemed more than happy with what was happening. She put down her own controller and leaned herself into her partner, letting out a light, blissful sigh as she got so firmly molested.

“Uniii~ We haven’t had any alone-time in so long… Gosh, I can’t hold back!”

Nepgear’s index finger and thumb gently pinched at Uni’s buds. Uni, too, had been ready for it. She wasn’t even wearing a bra underneath that tight, black dress. Even the usually shy and dishonest Uni couldn’t even offer any token resistance to the temptation of her wife’s agile movements! After a few of those rubs and pinches, Uni’s nipples stood up straight through that cute little outfit! Nepgear’s hands circled around those beautiful breasts, before her index finger and thumb tightly pressed into those cute nubs.

“Mmm! Uni’s been getting all… ready for me!” Nepgear said, letting her tongue curl around Uni’s earlobe. Her lips quickly zoomed forward, following that lick up with a tender suckle. Her lips, and soon teeth enveloped Uni’s ear. Nepgear traced tiny nibbles along her girlfriend’s ear.  
“N-Nepgear… S-Stooop~” the meek little Uni couldn’t help but whine out in faux-resistance. Instead of doing anything to pull away from her dearly beloved, she simply let her body sink deeper into Nepgear’s lap. Nepgear responded by only intensifying her teasing, drawing her lips away from her partner’s ear to flood it with hot pants.

“You’re not wearing a bra. Mm~ Uni, it’s pretty cold outside… What if there was an emergency, Uni~? What if you had to go outside~?” Nepgear’s fingers sunk into those erect buttons, her index and thumb grasping them and even pulling them lightly before letting them rest at neutral once more. The poor, sensitive Uni couldn’t help but gasp in mewl in pleasure as one of her many sweet spots got assaulted so fiercely. The candidate arced her back and spat out a lewd mewl before once more nuzzling against her girlfriend’s body.

Not only were Nepgear’s pleasurable movements driving Uni crazy, those teasing words also had a strong effect on the masochistic girl. Even though she always acted so proud, her needs were in the complete opposite direction. While Nepgear always just wanted to be the sweetest little partner when it came to whom she loved, Uni’s preferences caused her to grow a bit more fierce. While Nepgear didn’t seem like the type to be naturally dominant, something about her cute, beloved Uni just made her go wild.

“Mm, if the citizens of Lastation saw you like this, what would they think?” Nepgear’s fingers finally moved to undo Uni’s top, letting the cold air welcome her body. Nepgear’s hands slithered up, grabbing onto Uni’s now-bare breasts directly. She pushed her partner away, forcing her into the ground beneath before kissing down onto her belly.

“Seeing you completely submit to the candidate of another nation… Seeing you heave and pant so eagerly…~!” Nepgear’s tongue glid across Uni’s fair skin, starting at her navel before slowly trailing up towards her slight bust. The both of her hands grabbed onto Uni’s breasts, pressing them together and forcing a slight bit of cleavage. Nepgear’s wettened muscle pressed in between her breasts, before kissing down in circles towards her partner’s left.

“T-They’d think… Haahn~ I’m weak… T-they’d be so upset…” But instead of sounding even slightly upset at the thought, Uni’s voice only rang more aroused. Nepgear’s lips pressed down onto that puffy, tender nip. Her lips wrapped around it, suckling down on it like a little baby would, before she pressed her teeth in. She bit down, oh so lightly. But as Uni yelped, Nepgear instantly let her teeth slip, instead letting her soft cushions wrap around it once more.

“I-I’m only like this… F-For my Nepgear!” she could barely whittle out that response, trying to assert some sort of strength as her beloved went wild on it, but it had faded as fast as it came. After only a light few kisses and suckles, she had been reduced to a squirming mess once more. Lastation’s CPU Candidate was oh so sensitive, her endurance was oh so low… whenever Nepgear set her hands into that lecherous body, she was just so easy to reduce to a squirming pile of need! No matter how often they did this, Uni never lost her incredible sensitivity. She was just oh so easy to overwhelm, and she melted oh so easily into something so unbelievably cute!  
And that just made Nepgear go more wild. Nepgear’s fingers inched down that lovely little body, inching over that trail of drool she had earlier left behind. Her finger paced down her breast, her navel, before finally reaching her skirt. Nepgear’s fingers hooked it up, before quickly sinking on those beautiful white panties.

Nepgear’s hand inched over Uni’s entrance, before a single finger poked in deeper. She drew a perfect line, from the bottom of Uni’s slit, towards that cute little button of the top of her erogenous zone. Nepgear’s finger journeyed back and forth for a few moments, before a light shine of magical energy changed Uni’s little… properties!

Instead of containing her cute little cunny, something else had swollen in Uni’s panties. A nice, full pair of testes, along with a cute, small, but already erect penis. Even though it had just formed, it was already rock-hard and poking out of the line of Uni’s panties! The tip of her dick was just completely on display, her foreskin only barely covering her glans. When Uni realized what Nepgear had grown on her body, well, the little Goddess could only respond with a mewl and a flail!

“N-Nepgear! Y-you… y-you…”

She couldn’t even get a proper sentence out of her lips, as she was quickly overwhelmed by a naughty moan. Nepgear’s fingers had moved to grab directly on that cute, yet rock hard shaft. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the base, squeezing it gently. Moments after, her hand started to move, and that foreskin pulled back completely to show that cute little glans. The slightest little dribble of pre-cum was already flooding out of it.

“Hehe, mmm~ Your soo hard, Uni! I know you love playing with my thing, but I just couldn’t resist this time!” the little predator started trailing her lips down, removing herself from Uni’s breasts and slowly positioning her face in between Uni’s legs. But she didn’t move in, not yet. Her two hands moved to the opposite sides of Uni’s panties, sinking them into the sides of Uni’s underwear before slowly pulling them down.

“D-Don’t stare…!”

“You always stare at me~!”

Slowly, but surely, that perky meat was freed. Uni’s swollen balls, her throbbing cock, they were both only inches away from Nepgear’s face! But she still refused to move in. Instead, her left hand simply wrapped around that equipment, grasping it gently before starting to stroke her hand up and down once more.

Her movements were gentle, and very controlled, but they were enough to make Uni melt. While she didn’t move intensely enough to actually bring her to orgasm, the sheer embarrassment that Uni was feeling right now had her utterly defeated. A sliver of drool spilled from her lips, but Uni did nothing to resist. She simply squirmed around, completely defeated, and utterly submitting to her dominant girlfriend.

But it was impossible to keep on bullying poor Uni for too much longer. That appealing, throbbing treat that hovered in front of Nepgear’s lips was slowly eroding her will to simply tease her partner. She couldn’t resist moving her lips forward, first simply patning hot air onto that sensitive meat, just barely enough to make Uni shiver and squirm. The slightest bit of precum had already started to coat Uni’s glans, making those slight breaths all the more effective!

But soon after, Nepgear moved her face entirely forward, kissing her lips straight against the tip of her cute little girlcock. Her slick tongue soon pushed out, wrapping around Uni’s tip and licking it clean of that little dribble. That pink muscle moved to coat every little bit of the tsundere candidate’s length in her saliva. Nepgear dragged her tongue down, moving straight to her nuts and immediately embracing them with her soft, cushioned lips. Nepgear spread her mouth, before starting to gently suckle down on that hefty pair.

Even though her dick was so small and cute, her balls were a bit bigger than average. Even though Nepgear had only just formed that mass on Uni’s girlish body, it was already begging with a need for release, it was already pent up with soo much strong, virile seed. They churned strongly within Nepgear’s lips, Uni letting her fellow Goddess feel just how much she needed to get her release.

“Nepgear… Haahn~”

Uni was finally starting to get a bit more eager and into it, moving her both hands towards Nepgear’s head. One of them gently pet away at her hair, whilst the other gently stroked her cheek. Uni’s legs happily parted a bit more, sne she lifted her behind just a tad to expose all of her vulnerable spots to Nepgear.

Nepgear would finally pull her lips back from that delicious pair, her lips letting out a perverted plopping noise as she finally withdrew. But she didn’t stay away for long. Her lips once more pressed inward, kissing at Uni’s thighs, strolling from her left to her right, covering them both in loving smooches. She drew closer and closer to her mighty rod and those lovely jewels, but instead of pressing further inward, Nepgear moved her left hand towards Uni’s rear.

“...Nepgear?”

And without as much as warning her partner, with a devilish grin, the purple-haired CPU slid a single finger into Uni’s anal entrance. She squeaked, squirmed, and lost the confidence she had finally built up. Whenever she grew one of those things, the insides of her body would also change enough to give Uni what was basically a prostate. So while she wouldn’t feel much from having her ass teased like this otherwise…

Well, right now, Nepgear was driving her crazy! The purple deviant moved her finger back and forth, not giving Uni the slightest chance to recover from this overwhelming sensation. The poor little candidate was nothing more than Nepgear’s plaything when it came to the time they spent in bed, and she loved it oh so much! Uni’s body collapsed, letting herself fall down onto the cushions beneath her, trying to enjoy the stimulation, but doing her best to not get overwhelmed.

“Nepgear, I-I’m-”

Uni’s eager moan was cut off when Nepgear suddenly locked her fingers around that delicious fuckmeat, instantly starting to beat her off, aggressively. Uni had been teased to her absolute limit, so even though Nepgear had barely touched her cock before now, it instantly spew out its entire first load. It squirted right up, making a mess out of Uni’s own body! But, instead of stopping after a good second, she kept on spraying more and more of her seed. Uni felt the sensation fo an orgasm stretched over what had to be a good minute, and it just wouldn’t stop!

While Nepgear started satsified to see her lover dirty herself, the allure of Uni’s little hose had quickly drawn her in. She let her lips sink tightly around it, locking her lips and suckling down every last bit of seed. Her hand finally stopped beating at her meat, instead switching to fondle her balls, lightly squeezing at them to make sure every last drop had been milked. But Nepgear was careful not to overstimulate her while she was nutting, of course. Her fingers all moved slowly and gently, and all her tongue did was occasionally brush underneath the tip of her glans to revitalize her orgasm.

Uni’s body had started to twitch and squirm in delight, the both of her eyes squeezing closed before half-opening into a a bewitched, entranced gaze. She drooled as she squirmed from side to side, before her twitchy movements finally started to slow down. The cute little throbs her dick were giving started to slow down, as she emptied the final shot of her delicious batter straight into Nepgear’s mouth. Not only had her seed dirtied herself, it had both tainted Nepgear’s face and her stomach~ A thick coating of seed rested on Nepgear’s face, as if she had given her a full facial. Uni finally started to sit herself up, looking down as Nepgear finally started to part her lips from her shaft.

And as she did, she let out a loud gulp, before opening her mouth and seeing that she did just swallow down every lsat drop of Uni’s naughty seed.

“N-Nepgear, I-I have some tissue, w-wai-”

“Gosh, Uni~ You don’t think I’m going to let you get away, right~?”

But right as Uni turned to grab something to clean Nepgear’s face, she only got pulled in deeper. Nepgear grabbed onto her lover’s thighs, starting to pull her in closer to her. She wasn’t going to let Uni rest. She was at her cutest right now, just after such a heavy, overwhelming orgasm! 

“N-Nepgear…!?”

Of course, the poor candidate whined out, but a little whining wasn’t going to stop that predator. Uni’s strengthless hands moved to gently push away Nepgear, but the Goddess wouldn’t yield. Nepgear’s hands moved up, grasping Uni’s and pushing them down above her head. While she would never do any of these things against Uni’s will, Nepgear knew she wanted it now. She always did. Whenever they finished up with these things, Uni always let out a little whine, saying that Nepgear should’ve pushed her a little harder.

While Nepgear had always been too worried to push, her mood grew more dominant by the second. Nepgear’s free fingers reached down, starting to aggressively fondle Uni’s junk while letting her squirm about a bit. Even though she had just emptied such an absurd load, she wasn’t losing her erection in the slightest. Her digits spread, suddenly wrapping straight around Uni’s pole, pumping it with her hand before sliding it up against her thigh. Nepgear released Uni’s arms, letting her flail however she wanted. It wasn’t like she could force the much stronger Nepgear off of her, even if she wanted to! Her now-freed hand immediately dived towards her own panties, pulling them aside.

“J-Just- g-give me one more s-second…”

“Nope!”

Nepgear’s hand moved to adjust that pleasure-toy, aiming it straight up. Without a moment of hesitation, she slammed her own hips down, leaving her hot, warm entrance to wrap straight around that perfect length. Nepgear’s pussy completely devoured that lovely cock, taking it balls-deep in a single movement. With a loud, naughty mewl, Nepgear lowered her hands, pressing them down onto Uni’s shoulders, before instantly starting to bounce her hips up and down that erect shaft. 

Uni’s little faux-resistance stopped the moment she felt herself balls-deep in her lover’s cunny. Her small hands moved down and she quickly grabbed onto her thighs. It felt good, a bit too good, but at least she’d last a while longer, since she had came only moments ago! With a boyish mewl, Uni’s left hand started to palm upwards, first grabbing at Nepgear’s collar, before starting to unbutton her shirt. She tugged down a few of those lovely buttons to unveil Nepgear’s larger jugs. Just like Uni, she hadn’t been wearing a bra, so now they were exposed, for her to fondle out as she wished~

And Uni didn’t hold back. She started to slowly rock her hips in tempo with Nepgear’s own movements, hitting Nepgear as deep as she could every time she had moved. While her dick was small and thin, it seemed to be just the right size to please Nepgear, as the purple-haired Goddess was quickly left moaning in delight. She leaned backwards, exiting her dominant position and simply grinding up and down on that meat, leaning backwards and placing her hands on the cushion behind her. Her chest heaved up and down as a slight of drool started to escape her lips, slithering down her breasts and covering her breasts in her own saliva.

“Unii~ You feel so… perfect~ Inside of me~!”

Nepgear couldn’t help but hum out her girlfriend’s name lovingly as she rode her up and down. She moved slowly and gently, but Uni had gotten a bit too eager for that. Her hips moved up until only that glans was stuck in her cunt, before slowly starting to push back down. Uni couldn’t simply be satisfied with that tempo! When Nepgear had let her lips slide all the way up, Uni’s two hands suddenly grasped onto her thighs, immediately pulling her downwards and ramming herself up!

Pushing her to her limit, and then pushing her further, had awakened the rare dominance in Uni’s heart. Her hands grasped onto that plush ass, pulling it upwards and immediately slamming her back down on her meat, thrusting in and out as she did. She kept her little piston firing as roughly as she could. Her thrusts definitely weren’t fast, but god, they were nice and hard~

“Uni… Uniuni…~ I love it when you get so… rough~”

Nepgear’s left hand reached forward, grabbing onto Uni’s. Gently, she pulled her into a proper cowgirl position once more. Their fingers tangled together lovingly as Uni started to drive herself deeper and deeper. Their other hands, too, quickly met, giving Nepgear the balance she needed to bounce up and down faster and harder. Their hips slapped together naughtily, filling their room with all of their love-making noises.

“Nepgear… Nepgear~!”

Uni, too, couldn’t hold herself back. She shifted about, grasping onto Nepgear’s hands tighter and pulling her down onto her own body. Their chests smushed together, Nepgear’s larger breasts easily swallowing Uni’s. The candidate jolted her own hands downwards, grasping onto Nepgear’s behind as she started to thrust up and down at a bestial pace. She was completely overwhelmed by her need to mate with her beloved Nepgear.

“Nnn-nnnfff… I can feel you getting tighter, Nepgear~”

“I-I’m getting close, Uni, keep going, just a little more~”

Uni’s fingers grasped tightly onto Nepgear’s ass, rubbing it around in her palms as she slammed her hips deep inside of her. Their moans started to warp together, and the pair were quickly approaching their ownorgasms. Uni bit down on her lip to keep it off as long as she possibly could, not wanting to nut before her beloved climaxed as well..

“I-I’m… I’m cumming~”

“Me… me too, Nepgear~!”

Nepgear’s passage grew tighter around Uni’s cock, grasping down on it like a vice. That and the lewd moans that her partner was making was all she needed to stop holding back. Uni slammed her hips up once more, letting herself empty out inside of Nepgear’s slit. Her swollen nuts made sure to empty themselves out in Nepgear’s fertile womb, letting out the same flood that she had moments earlier.

“Uni…~

“Nepgear~”

Nepgear’s body collapsed forward, and her arms moved to happily wrap around Uni’s body. The two kissed and cuddled, Uni slowly sliding her hips up and down for a good minute before letting her now-empty, flaccid cock slip out of Nepgear’s entrance. Closing their eyes, the pair quickly drifted off into a deep sleep....


End file.
